A Promise Kept
by Frostfire613
Summary: OT5! Ryoma is on his deathbed waiting for his lovers to see him before he dies, will they be too late? Has been REVISED with a BONUS ENDING!


I felt like writing a angst tragedy type story for some reason after reading some. I hope you like it! I'd love some reviews! no flames please!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Prince of Tennis' though I wish I did...

Anyway...On with the story! It's been revised!

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

Ignored, abused, un-loved and forever Faithful. I always feel that way. But no matter how much heartbreak I go through, I still love them. I watch them everyday, smiling, laughing, kissing, hugging, making their way to the bedroom, eating together, spending some alone time together, and doing their own hobbies. It wasn't always that way though. At the beginning, we had fun together. They were the centre of my world. But all of that came crashing down when they started to see me less and less. They ignored my requests for date and alone time. They started to take their stress from work on me too. But I always stood by their side, no matter what. Because that's what lovers do for each other right? So I never minded the small hits because I knew that they were having a tough time.

But soon they started to treat me differently, like I wasn't even a human being.

(FLASHBACK)

_Ryoma walked into the living room when he saw the 4 of them in a heated argument. Seeing Fuji about to hit Tezuka, Ryoma stepped in and held him back. Only for him to seethe and backhand his face._

_"Don't touch me! Stay away from me! This isn't any of your business!" Fuji shouted. The rest of them stopped arguing at this point. "You are nothing but a toy, so shut up and keep quiet! Do as your told, you should be grateful we even keep you around here. The only thing you're good for is sex, so LEAVE!"_

_The 3 of them stared at Fuji in shock, they had never heard him talked to coldly to Ryoma before. They watched as Fuji stomped off, still seething in anger, they quickly took a short glance at a retreating Ryoma and left off in hopes to calm down their tensai._

(FLASHBACK END)

It was then they started to act colder and colder towards me. Now they don't even come and see me, visit me, check if I'm okay. Even a moment of their time would mean the world to me. I've been in this dark room for months, slowly dying thanks to a heart and lung disease.

(FLASHBACK)

_"I'm sorry to say Mr. Echizen we don't have a cure for your condition. We tried our best to find one by there is no cure." The doctor said._

_"I-I see..." Ryoma said quietly and looked at his lap and clenched the front of his shirt. "How long do I have left?"_

_"I'd say about few months or so. I'm very sorry sir." The doctor said._

_"It's alright...I guess it was just my time...nobody lives forever." Ryoma said, smiled sadly. "Thank you for your time and thank you for trying your best."_

(FLASHBACK END)

And here we are, I've moved to this room because Keigo said we need some time apart from each other for emotional reasons. Bullshit. They just don't want me to be there when they pull all-nighters fucking each other senseless. But I'm kinda glad, at least I don't have to watch.

Day by day I grow more tired, the only comfort I have is my loyal cat Karupin and Keigo's servants. They treat me so nicely. They were always there for me. The head butler and maid especially, they were like the grandparents I never had. They visited me when they had free time from their duties. The nice gardener always puts fresh flowers in my room to help relax me and the cooks would bring my favourite foods and drinks. I lie on a soft bed by the window, looking at the garden and at the sky. At times like this I just lay back and pet Karupin all day. When it rains I open the window and let the cool fresh air inside.

"Master Ryoma, the order from the jewelry store had arrived." Rihito said.

"Thank you Rihito-oji-san." I said, smiling. "Can you also bring the photos on my desk to me too?"

"Of course Master." Rihito said, he did as told before he left to finish his other duties.

I had ordered 4 silver lockets and 4 platinum rings. On each ring had 'I will always love you' and 'I will never leave you' etched on the outside part of the rings and on the inside had their own names. I asked the store to shrink a photo of the 5 of us together so I could pit it in a locket. I wrapped each gift carefully, each in a creamy white box with a gold ribbon with a tag for their names.

I put the gifts to the side and took out a video camera and set it on the table, I turn it on before pressing the record button.

"It's me, Ryoma." I started. "If you're watching this then you've probably finally remembered me and I'm already dead. I've been like this for a few months now since you're probably wondering why I look like a corpse."

I looked out the window, it was raining.

"I've kept my promise to you. Do you remember them? 'I will always love you' and 'I will never leave you'. Even though I'm dead I'll always be by your side and I'll always watch over you. Even though it may seem like I'm not there but I always will be." I looked back at the camera. "Even when I suffered so much, our happier memories kept me going."

I opened the window. "I've ran out of tears to shed, but looking at the sky...it seems like the sky is crying for me...or that's what I'd like to believe." I stuck my hand out the window and let the rain wet my hands.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, to when we first started to go out together. First it was Kunimitsu and I, then Genichirou soon joined after that. Keigo and Syuusuke didn't join until a few weeks later." I looked back the at the camera and smiled serenely. "Thank you all so much...for everything...for the happiest moments of my life. The happy memories, the kisses and the hugs. The dates and meals together. My life was a happy one." A tear falls down my face. "And...I love you...all of you."

The camera shut off thanks to a remote in my hand.

"I guess this is it...I wont be around much longer, I can feel it, I better put this video on a DVD. Oh and I also have to put these over here." I sorted everything out, and lied back down in bed.

Over the next week, I feel my life leaving me. I grow weaker and weaker each day. I finally feel my time has come. Rihito walked in and saw me deathly pale and called all of the other servants. The 4 of them were out on a date today, it was quite convenient, for them to be out while I breathe my last breaths. I didn't want them to be here, it would make things more painful than they already were. Besides...no matter how much I loved them, this is their punishment for abandoning me, and they will pay for it with their tears and heartache.

"Master Ryoma, I've gathered all of the servants for this time..." Rihito said.

"Thank you..." I said breathlessly. "I want to thank all of you, for being there for me when I was depressed. You were all there for me when my lovers weren't."

They all started to tear up.

"I've got gifts for all of you." I smiled as I pointed to the small mound of gifts on my desk, each with their name on it. "This is my goodbye present to all of you."

They opened their gifts one my one and smiled sadly. Each gift was something they greatly adored and had told me about when I was lonely.

"You all were family to me. Especially you two. Rihito-oji-san and Kaede-obaa-san, you two where like the grandparent's I've never had." I smiled. "Thank you all...for everything..."

"It was an honour to serve you Master Ryoma!" They all chorused, bowing deeply.

**NORMAL POV**

Ryoma smiled at all of them one more time as his eyes slowly closed. His arm dropping to his side and finally fell to eternal sleep. All at the young age of 24. Karupin who not long after had kicked the bucket too, as she died of old age and desperately tried to stay alive to see her master's last breath.

Rihito had set up for a private funeral. On top of the mountain where the regulars of Seigaku had gone to watch the sunrise. He was to be buried under a cherry blossom tree where the 5 lovers had vowed their promises to each other along with his loyal cat.

Only the people on the list Ryoma gave him were to be invited. Which included the Seigaku regulars, the Rikkaidai Regulars, the Hyotei regulars, his family, Akutsu, Dan and Kevin. The only ones that were not to know about his funeral were his lovers. All of the people invited were not to tell the 4 about the funeral.

When the funeral was over, everyone was crying then soon left.

When the 4 of them came back from their vacation trip (yes, they were gone for about 10 days), they came home to the head butler and maid who greeted them as usual. But they each couldn't shake off a chilling sense, like something bad had happened.

"Did something happen when we were gone Rihito? The atmosphere in here is depressing." Atobe looked around to see that everyone was in low spirits. "Well?"

"Yes Master Atobe, you might want to sit down for this..." He said.

The 4 nodded and took their seats in the living room.

"The truth is that...it's about Master Ryoma..." Kaede said.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka asked.

"What about him?" Sanada asked, not liking where this was going.

"Master Ryoma...has passed away." Rihito said.

If a pin dropped on the floor, anyone in the whole mansion would hear it.

"W-What?" Fuji asked, completely shocked.

"W-What do you mean...he...passed away?" Atobe asked, starting to tear up.

"Master Ryoma was sick for a long time, he was slowly dying. We as your servants had comforted him and served him to the best of our abilities so he would be at least a little bit happier before his death." Kaede said.

"But...if he was sick...why didn't he tell us?" Tezuka asked, trembling.

"He did not want to bother you with his personal problems." Rihito said, still keeping a stern yet sorrowful expression on his face.

"Personal problems? BULLSHIT! HE WAS DYING! IT CONCERNS ALL OF US! WE'RE HIS LOVERS!" Atobe shouted.

"Keigo! Please!" Sanada scolded sternly.

"Lovers? Yes...he did say that you were his in his last breath." Kaede confirmed.

"Last breath? You mean...you were present when he died?" Sanada asked.

"Yes, every servant in his mansion was present when Master Ryoma had passed on to the afterlife." Rihito said.

"But why didn't you contact us?" Fuji asked, tears running down his face.

"He ordered us not to. He wanted to die in peace, he also said that this was your punishment." Kaede said.

"Punishment?" Tezuka asked, tears running down his face as well.

"Punishment for ignoring him in his time of need. He tried to reach out to you, but you brushed off all of his attempts. Eventually he gave up. He was waiting for you, each and every day he had hoped that you'd come and see him. To check on him, and to see if he was well. But his waiting and patience proved fruitless as you continued to indulge yourselves in each other and work, completely forgetting about him. But he still waited, he waited until he could wait no longer." Rihito said.

The 4 lovers all felt a pierce in their chests with tears running down their faces.

"A-And his f-funeral...?" Fuji asked in barely a whisper.

"He had his burial along with his cat 2 days ago." Kaede said.

"We even missed his funeral...? What...what kind of lovers are we...?" Fuji asked.

"Can we even consider ourselves his lovers?" Atobe asked with a solemn expression.

"Where? Where his he?" Tezuka said.

"..." the two stayed silent and looked at each other. They both sighed and took out a DVD with Ryoma's handwriting on it.

"We think you should watch this first. He taped this especially for you." The two bowed and left.

The 4 looked at each other and Sanada popped the DVD in the player and clicked play right after he sat down with the rest of them trying to get emotionally ready.

"**It's me, Ryoma**."

"He...he looks so pale..." Fuji gasped.

"**If you're watching this then you probably finally remembered me and I'm already dead. I've been like this for a few months now since you're probably wondering why I look like a corpse**."

"Ryoma..." Tezuka said, his eyes glistening at the sight of the sickly boy.

"**I've kept my promise to you. Do you remember them? 'I will always love you' and 'I will never leave you'. Even though I'm dead I'll always be by your side and I'll always watch over you. Even though it may seem like I'm not there but I always will be**."

"He kept his promise...yet we didn't..." Atobe said depressingly.

**"Even when I suffered so much, our happier memories kept me going**."

The 4 of them stiffened.

"**I've ran out of tears to shed, but looking at the sky...it seems like the sky is crying for me...or that's what I'd like to believe**."

The tears started to run down their faces again.

"**Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, to when we first started to go out. First it was Kunimitsu and I, then Genichirou soon joined after that. Keigo and Syuusuke didn't join until a few weeks later**."

"..."

**"Thank you all so much...for everything...for the happiest moments of my life. The happy memories, the kisses and the hugs. The dates and meals together. My life was a happy one**." Ryoma paused. "**And...I love you...all of you**."

The tape ended.

"Even after all of what we did to him...he still smiles for us." Fuji cried. "W-we don't d-deserve him!"

"He still showered us with his love until his very last breath, and yet we stepped all over it." Tezuka said, wrapping an arm around Fuji's shoulder to comfort him.

"Kaede! Rihito!" Atobe called.

The two of them walked in and bowed. "Yes Master Atobe?"

"Please! Please tell us where he is buried! We want to see him!" Atobe pleaded.

"You 4 of all people should figure out where he is buried. After all, that's where you made your vows." Rihito said.

Kaede handed them each the gift from Ryoma.

"Open this once you find him." and with that, the two left.

"Where we made our vows?" Fuji asked.

The 4 of them widened their eyes in realization.

"THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE!" They all shouted and they bolted out the door.

Atobe quickly called for his driver. They were dropped off at the base of the hill where they had hike their way up. Each of them gripping their presents tightly. When they reached the top, they quickly ran towards the big blossoming Sakura tree.

* * *

When they reached the tree, they looked upon the pure marble gravestone with a smaller one beside it, they had assumed it was for Karupin. Tezuka kneeled before the stone, tracing his fingers along the edges.

**ECHIZEN RYOMA**

**19XX - 20XX**

There and then they all broke down crying.

"R-Ryoma! I'm so sorry!" Fuji cried while gripping the grass.

"Please...please forgive us!" Atobe cried.

_~Look up~_

The 4 of them looked at each other before looking up. There. Carved into the tree.

**I'm Always Waiting - Ryoma**

The 4 of them walked up to the tree and touched the words. All of them still crying or sniffling.

Just then a gentle breeze surrounded them, then Ryoma appeared above his grave.

_~You finally came back...I was waiting for you, I'm always waiting for you~ _Ryoma said happily, smiling at them.

None of them dared to talk as the tears kept flowing.

_~I love you...I hope to see you all in the next life~ _Ryoma said, wrapping them all in a hug with his angelic wings, before disappearing.

Tezuka and Sanada snapped out of their shock first then looked at the gift in their hands that felt slightly warm. Tezuka opened his gift first and gasped slightly.

The 3 of them were confused at his reaction until they opened their gifts too. They stared at their ring before they put it on their ring finger. Then they all opened their lockets, having to wipe away their tears as they blurred their vision.

"This is..." Sanada started.

"Yes..." Tezuka said as he closed his eyes.

"From when..." Fuji continued.

"We started dating..." Atobe wiped his tears away.

"Oh Ryoma..." Tezuka sighed sadly. "You really did keep your promise. But be broke ours. I wonder...can you ever forgive us?"

"If that ghost of him was real and i wasn't hallucinating, I think he already did." Sanada said putting a hand on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Ryoma...we will definitely see you in the next life...that's a promise." Tezuka said putting a hand on the gravestone, relishing it's cool feeling.

The sun started to set and they sat beside the grave, staring off into the horizon. They all looked up to see a faint image of Ryoma's smile.

"We'll love you for Eternity Ryoma."

* * *

THE END!

**NOT!**

This is the True Ending! The idea for this ending was given to me by Crazyanimelover1289. I hope you like it!

* * *

_**~150 Years Later~**_

Kyouya sighed, he didn't know what compelled him to come here. Perhaps it was those dreams that he had been having in the last few years. They were always dreams about himself with 4 other people who he assumed were his lovers. His dreams were always revolved around a person named Ryoma, who surprisingly looked a lot like himself except he had longer hair.

Lately, he kept dreaming of a Sakura tree on a tall hill overlooking Tokyo. Since he had been having the same dream for the last week, he decided that he would go to the Sakura Tree in an attempt for him to stop dreaming of it.

When Kyouya reached the top of the hill, he immediately saw the Sakura Tree along with 4 other people. He recognized all of them as his sempai, all were extremely popular.

There was Aozora Gin, a popular 3rd year student. He was extremely handsome and held high marks in both academic and athletic classes. He was also the captain of the Karate club. The only problem was that Gin was a stony and stoic person as most would describe him. He rarely showed his emotions and many thought of him as a scary person. He was strict and stern with his club members and his teammates as well. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail, stormy grey eyes and thin rectangular glasses. With this, his fans always admired him from afar and referred to him as the 'Ice Lord' of Yuudai Academy, the senior school to Yuudai Middle and Yuudai Prep.

The second sempai he recognized was Sakurako Yuusei. He too was handsome 3rd year had had high marks in both academic and athletic classes. Everyone considered him a prodigy because he was good at nearly everything. He was in the Photography club. Many described him as a friendly person but Kyouya knew that he was secretly quite sadistic. He had semi-short light brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin, like a girl. He was considered to be the 'Prince' of the Academy.

The third sempai was Takayoshi Luce. He was a handsome 3rd year student and acted much like Aozora Gin. He had short black hair and was the captain of the Kendo club. He was also a top student in Yuudai Academy and was referred to as 'The Emperor'. His best friend was Tenma Yasuko, a cute popular girl who went by the name 'Child of God' because of how angelic she was and by her name, which meant True Heaven's Peaceful Child. She was in the gardening club.

The last sempai was Yuudai Jun, the son of CEO and President of Yuudai Corporations. The company founded schools, talent agencies, amusement parks and hospitals. Jun was severely narcissistic and arrogant. He was proud of his lineage and his good looks. To Kyouya, he was the most annoying one because he always referred to himself as 'Ore-sama', but Kyouya mentally called him Monkey King. He was the self appointed 'King' of Yuudai Academy. He was also immensely popular with both the boys and girls, the latter referring to him as a love interest. He had short silver hair and violet eyes, he was also in the theatre club.

In the presence of some of the most popular kids in school, Kyouya felt inferior, slightly anyways. His full name was Katsuye Kyouya, he was a freshman at Yuudai Academy and was part of the Tennis club as the only freshman Regular. He was the most popular first year student due to his handsome yet slightly feminine appearance. He had amber eyes and long dark blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail that draped over his shoulder. He also had a cuff earring on his right ear along with a silver stud. On his left ear he had 2 small hoop earrings. Many of his sempai referred to him as the 'Cool Princess', much to his chagrin.

But enough of the introductions. He just wanted to know why those 4 were there on the same day he decided to go. For months he felt a strange pull towards the 4, yet he didn't know why. He tended to avoid them as much as possible yet they were always there.

He took a deep breath before heading towards the group, who were looking at the graves under the Sakura tree.

"Sempai-tachi? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked as he stepped up to the four, who looked at him with surprise.

"You probably won't believe us..." Yuusei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Try me." Kyouya said, resting a hand on his hip.

"Well, lately, we've all had these odd dreams about 5 guys who seemed to be in a relationship. Mine was about a guy named Fuji Syuusuke." Yuusei said. "Aozora's is about a guy named Tezuka Kunimitsu. Takayoshi's is about someone named Sanada Genichirou, and Yuudai's is about a guy named Atobe Keigo. We all suddenly felt like we should come here after having dreams about this place...so here we are. We found that under this tree was 5 normal graves and one small one. They're the graves of the people we've been dreaming about..."

"So...you're the other four..." Kyouya said.

"What do you mean Katsuye-san?" Gin asked.

"I've been having dreams as well...about Echizen Ryoma." Kyouya admitted.

"That would explain somethings." Yuusei said, smiling softly. "That would explain why I feel so compelled to be near you, along with the rest of us."

"Huh?" Kyouya blushed.

Jun tilted Kyouya's chin up to look at him closely. "Ore-sama feels a need to protect you, why?"

"I dunno! Maybe you're the reincarnation of that Atobe guy!" Kyouya said, pushing Jun away. "And don't get close to me like that you stupid Monkey king!"

Jun sputtered indignantly at his nickname. "Ah? You brat! Ore-sama is not a monkey! Take that back!"

Kyouya just stuck his tongue out at him in response while Gin and Luce sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses. Yuusei on the other hand was enjoying the amusing argument thoroughly.

They then snapped out of it and looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Why does it feel like we've done this before?" Luce asked.

"Perhaps we have, in our past life that is." Yuusei said. "I believe that you're right Katsuye-san, I think we are reincarnations of the people who own these graves. From our dreams, they seemed to be lovers. Perhaps they longed to be together again so much that they've been reborn into us, it would certainly explain our dreams and why we feel so drawn towards one another."

All of them except Yuusei blushed at the thought and turned away from each other.

"Che, dating all of you guys? I don't think so, I can barely stand Monkey King as it is." Kyouya said.

"Brat! Stop calling Ore-sama that! Ore-sama is not a Monkey!" Jun growled.

Yuusei smiled and hugged Kyouya from behind. "Are you afraid of us little Princess? Don't worry, we'll treat you right~ ."

Kyouya paled at the implications and quickly freed himself from Yuusei's arms.

"No way!" Kyouya practically shrieked before making a run for it.

Yuusei then turned to the other three. "Shall we catch us a princess?"

Gin and Luce looked at each other before running after Kyouya, who paled in the distance of having the two stoic sempais chase after him. Yuusei grinned in glee and went after them with Jun following after being nearly left behind.

"Ugh! What is with you guys?" Kyouya asked frantically as Gin and Luce were gaining on him with determined expressions.

Meanwhile, back at the graves, a ghostly cat stared after the running teenagers in the distance with a content look.

* * *

THERE! It's done! I hope you all enjoy the extra ending! Reviews are appreciated! No flames please!


End file.
